


a growing family

by planetundersiege



Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Family, Fluff, Grubs (Homestuck), M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 5: FamilyIn the crib there were three tiny grubs.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422
Kudos: 17





	a growing family

In the crib there were three tiny grubs, all newly hatched. It had only been three days since Dave, Karkat and Jade had taken them home from the caverns, officially adopting them, becoming parents.

They had talked about starting a family for years, and now it had finally happened. Jade especially had overflowed with joy, having wanted to be a mother for a long time. Right now she was standing over the crib with the biggest smile on her face, unable to take her eyes of her sleeping children. The mutant red one was sleeping on his back, his insect like legs kicking in his sleep as he let out relaxed chirps. The oliveblood was sleeping in the corner, curled up into a ball as she snored, and the bronzeblood was biting a stuffed animal in his sleep.

They were all so tiny, so perfect. They were hers, no,  _ theirs _ .

She looked behind her and saw her boyfriends, human and troll, standing by the nursery door, just looking at her and the grubs front a safe distance. When Jade saw they were there, her smile grew ever wider.

“Dave, Karkat, get over here. They’re so adorable when they are asleep.”

“Asleep yeah.” Dave said before he and Karkat slowly walking forward, careful with their feet to not make too much noise. “It took me an hour of screaming, hissing and biting to get them to fall asleep. Jadevid even pissed on me, olive is hard to get out of a white shirt.”

“For fucks sake Dave.” Karkat said, groaning. “We are not calling the olive one Jadevid. Her name is Jadekat. The bronze one can be called Jadevid, but the mutant one is Kardave.”

“Wasn’t the mutant named Davekat?”

“Nah, Kardave sounds better.”

Jade let out a loud sight before hitting her face. This was the weirdest discussion she had ever heard.

“Guys, we really gotta figure out some better names before we turn in the adoption papers.”

Yes, this was their weird little family, and none of them would change a thing.


End file.
